


Got Protection?

by blowmeharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis does not expect Harry to become so embarrassed when the two of them go shopping for condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Protection?

“Two-percent or one-percent. You choose,” Harry held the two gallons of milk in his hand up to Louis’ face.

“One-percent,” he answered the curly-haired boy, running a hand through his caramel colored hair. “Wouldn’t want to lose my figure.”

Harry rolled his eyes, setting the milk down into their cart, proceeding to cross his arms. “Like that would ever happen.”

Harry pushed the cart and Louis clung onto him as they hurried up and down aisles, chatting and laughing, a typical grocery trip for the two lovers. It was a Tuesday morning when they made the decision to go to Walmart, since they were on their holiday and had decided to spend it in America. News hadn’t gotten out about the band much and it wasn’t too often they were surrounded by fans. And to avoid their fame, they had picked this time in particular to go shopping in private.

Their shopping cart was full of food and drinks, ranging from Oreos to Doritos to frozen meals and from juice to apple-flavored Mexican soda, Harry’s personal favorite. They were originally planning on only buying what they needed, but when Louis’ eyes caught a grey beanie that was calling out to him, he couldn’t resist.

Louis led Harry to the pharmacy, not giving the reason why, and Harry assumed he wanted to buy medication or something of that sort. However, Harry did not expect them to go into the Family Planning aisle. The name itself surprised Harry, because really, why would Louis have an interest in that so soon? The name was almost misleading though, because it was really just where condoms were sold.

“Which ones do you want, Harry?”

Harry blushed immediately, his eyes wavering the aisle in search of anyone he might know. He was already paranoid enough when they were forced to hide their relationship from the world, and now that Louis was taking this bigger risk, Harry found it difficult to stay calm.

“Harry?”

He turned back around to Louis who was frowning at him. He probably didn’t expect Harry to react this way.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

The way Louis had said it confused Harry on its meaning. No, Harry had never gone out and bought condoms. He’d never even used them. He’d only gotten so far with Louis that the protection was unnecessary, but now that they were here, Harry could only conclude that Louis wanted to go all the way.

As flattering as that thought was, Harry was still feeling embarrassment simply from standing here. He couldn’t stop himself from searching the area and he was fumbling with his fingers nervously. “Can we leave?” When Louis looked at him with a questionable look, making Harry feel like he had rejected the offer. “You can come back and buy them yourself.”

Louis set the box he had been holding back down and Harry couldn’t really describe the expression he was wearing. He looked confused overall and frankly, a bit disappointed. His blue orbs pierced into Harry’s and suddenly Harry felt bad for even saying anything. “I really thought you’d be more excited.”

“It’s not that,” Harry assured him. “It’s just… what if someone sees us?”

“C’mon, Haz. We’re in the middle of Nebraska on a Tuesday morning. Nobody is going to see us,” Louis said confidently. “Besides, if anything goes wrong, we can just say we’re shopping for Zayn.”

A smile sprouted from Harry’s lips and suddenly he felt a little better about all of this. “Okay. Let’s just. Grab something quickly and leave.”

“How about these?” Louis pulled out a box and held it in Harry’s face. Unfortunately, he pulled away too quickly for Harry to even read what it said. “Trojan’s a good brand. Oh, and these are lubricated too.”

Harry’s face flushed a deep shade of pink, conveying a series of emotions. The way Louis was speaking so freely about condoms… Harry wasn’t sure how that made him feel. But the fact that they were buying them together, that they were going to use them together, with each other kind of peaked Harry’s interest, just a little.

“We’ll buy lube too. Just in case.” Louis winked at the younger boy who was still in a daze.

They set the materials into their cart and paranoia swept through Harry as they exited the aisle. He breathed an air of relief when they finally left the pharmacy, heading into the checkout line.

“Harry Styles?!”

“Louis!”

“Oh my God, Larry Stylinson!”

The two boys turned around to see two girls chanting their names, excited grins covering their faces. Harry forced a smile, trying to stand in front of their cart in a way to hide the condoms.

“Can we please get a picture with you?” The first girl begged.

Louis grinned at her, doing a better job than Harry. “Sure, babe.”

Harry set his arm over the other girl while Louis stood on the other side. The girls had given their camera to an older lady, assumingly her mother, and she flashed two pictures of the four of them, since the camera had been on the wrong setting the first time.

“Thank you so much,” one of the girls said, smiling in a way that both boys couldn’t resist smiling back.

The other girl was smirking at them, her eyes set directly on the materials in their cart. “Good luck you two.”

Neither of the boys said anything as the teenagers went off in the other direction. And if that wasn’t already bad enough, Harry could only imagine the horrors of going through the checkout line. Luckily the cashier didn’t seem to recognise them, nor did she react as she dumped the condoms into a Walmart bag. She wished them a good day and they left the store quickly.

Harry sat in the driver’s seat, his foot pressed firmly on the brakes. Louis jumped into the passenger seat after putting all their groceries into the back of the car. It wasn’t the best car in Harry’s opinion, but they were only borrowing it while on holiday.

An awkward silence had set in and Harry wanted to say something but felt anything he said would be bothersome.

“I hope you weren’t too embarrassed back there,” Louis finally said, pulling his seatbelt over his torso. “Because there’s going to be a lot more of these trips in the future.”

And in that moment, the awkward tension disappeared as Harry’s mind dipped into new images. He pictured Louis getting down on him, taking a brief moment to reach over and pull a condom out of the yellow box, and…

Harry snapped out of it, already at a semi-erection and with Louis smirking next to him, he knew he needed to have better control over his thoughts.

As he put the car in drive, he decided that maybe condom shopping wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
